Fighting Together Always
by trinlyful
Summary: Percy and Annabeth learn that they need to be dependent on each other, no matter the situation. They have mixed feelings for each other, will the other speak up and tell how they feel? Or will they spend all their adventures being "friends"? Story does not take place in a certain book. Percabeth/Percy and Annabeth :) I do not own Percy Jackson.
1. Surprise! (Percy POV)

My last day of summer was treacherous. I had to walk around my new school, Goode High, and "learn the ropes". Well, not my words exactly. The vice principal, Mr. Ax, gave me a tour around the school and he looked nervous during it. Especially when we were nearing the janitor's closet. I have no idea, probably because there are flammable hazards or something. I would be scared of myself too because of what happened in the band room at orientation. He had offered me a place in the school after the incident and my mom accepted.

So here I am at Goode High. Ready to start school. Yay. It had been one month at this school and I could still remember the first day.

"Hi Percy!" A group of girls squealed my name and I flinched. I waved and ducked my head, running into someone. That someone was tall. I glanced up and saw some buff guy glaring at me. "Watch it kid or you'll be-"

"Dead meat?" I finished, only receiving him growling and stalking away. Anger issues.

"You should be watching your mouth, Seaweed Brain. You head is full of kelp sometimes." A familiar voice rang behind me. I turned and my eyes widened.

"ANNABETH!" I grinned. She ran into my arms and we hugged. The smell of her lemon-scented hair made me smile and I realized how much I missed Annabeth. As I pulled away, I looked around realizing that this caused everybody to be looking at me with a surprised expression at my random surge of energy. I ignored them and glanced at her. It was sort of weird to see her not wearing her orange camp tee. In a good way. She was wearing a tank top with shorts and her curly hair was down instead of in a ponytail. Pulling apart from her, I saw the football team staring at her. For some reason, I felt a little, jealous? I shook it off and focused on Annabeth.

Her eyes sparkled and she reached up to push back my hair. "I missed you too, Seaweed Brain."

"You look different!" I pointed out before I realized what I was saying.

"Ha, you expect me to wear my camp shirt? That would totally not raise a bunch of questions, Seaweed Brain." She smacked me playfully. Good, she didn't understand that  
I was complimenting her. For being a daughter of Athena, she sure can be oblivious to compliments, but not to insults.

"What are you doing here first of all?" I asked.

"I transferred here so I could be closer to you and Olympus!" She smiled, saying it quietly so nobody could hear. She was now Olympus's architect and I was proud of her for it.

I felt an excited feeling in my stomach which made me feel nervous. It's just Annabeth, stop it Percy. Why was I thinking this? And I'm basically talking to myself in my head, wow.

Her hand slipped into mine, causing me to turn red. "Let's go, class is starting!" She pulled me across the hallway, with all my questions crowded in my head.


	2. Chapter 2 (Percy POV)

I glanced at the clock for the billionth time. Mrs. Bode was going on about our class syllabus which bored me out of my mind. As I looked around the classroom, I saw the school cheerleader, Marie, wink at me. I felt a little uncomfortable with all of the stares I was receiving from people. Girls. I was used to being the stupid annoying kid that nobody would be caught dead talking to, or even looking at. The bell rang and I leaped out of my seat and ran out of the classroom. As I was opening my locker, somebody tapped my shoulder. I inhaled the scent of lemon, recognizing it almost immediately. "Hey Annabeth,"

"You turned into a girl magnet, didn't you?" She laughed.

"Maybe since I was fighting monsters, I gained a little muscle." I joked, pretending to flex. She rolled her eyes. She always did when I did something stupid. Sometimes I wonder if her eyes will get stuck, I mean I always do stupid things according to her.

"Percy, I'm serious. Look at everybody. I was passing by this girl and she was talking about how hot you are!" Annabeth threw her hands up as if she couldn't believe the fact that somebody though I was attractive.

"You don't believe her?" I raised an eyebrow only receiving a glare.

"No, Seaweed Brain. I never said that." Annabeth rolled her eyes.0

"So your saying I'm cute," I teased her, enjoying her expression. It was a mixture between a curious and a stubborn look. Her eyebrows lifted up and she let out a sigh. I expected her to respond with a witty comeback. Or at least punch me.

"I don't know Seaweed Brain. You'll just have to wait and see." She got on her tiptoes and gave me a quick kiss on the cheek. I froze and she walked off. What had just happened? I touched where she had kissed me and my face turned red. Annabeth was a true mystery sometimes, and I realized that is one of the reasons why I liked her so much.

I closed my locker and turned around to see Alexi Asus standing behind me. She was one of the cheerleaders but unlike most of them, she wasn't a stuck up snob. I guess that was one of the reasons we had become friends. She was petite and Asian with long brown hair that flowed down to her waist.

"Who was that?" Alexi asked, obviously talking about Annabeth.

"Uhh. A friend." I answered stupidly, as always.

Her eyes twinkled. She scanned mine, as if the answer was there. If she wasn't mortal, I would've guessed she would have been a child of Aphrodite. She always matched up people and knew how you felt about somebody.

"Percy, you like her." She stated, which I didn't get, considering that I didn't even tell her.

"I do?" I scratched my neck, and avoided her gaze.

"Well, I don't know. Considering that you literally picked her up earlier today and smile every time you see her… Yes, you do." She smirked at me.

"I haven't seen her in two months." I protested, even though I knew she had a point.

"I have _never_ seen you so happy until this morning. The energy you had, it's like she was the best Christmas present you ever had. I don't know anything about you guys but for sure, it's like you were made for each other. Don't lose her." She squeezed my shoulder.

"How would I lose her?" I questioned.

"I don't know. If you do, I doubt you will find anyone like her."

"Have you talked to her before?"

Alexi nodded. There was a small twinkle in her eye. "She's a smart one."

"Yeah, she is." I agreed.

**Hey! Second chapter! Hope you guys like it! I will upload the next one if I get nice reviews! Thanks! xoxoxoxoxo **


	3. Unexpected guest (PercyAnnabeth POV)

I got home and dropped my bag on the floor.

"Good day Percy?" My mom asked, smiling at me.

"Ehh… Try again tomorrow?" I answered, thinking about the stupid guy who had been in my way and Mrs. Bode.

"What? I thought you would be thrilled with Annabeth at your school!" She cried, clearly surprised. I was surprised at how she knew Annabeth was coming but I decided not to ask.

"Oh, believe me, I was!" I said. "So excited that she's coming over tonight, okay?" I tried to make it casual but the fact that my mom was, well, my mom, it didn't work. She raced over to me and grabbed me.

"Percy! Are you guys dating?" My mom's eyes twinkled and she smiled knowingly. I muttered no but she wouldn't let it go. She went off into the kitchen talking about making a dinner for us and I stalked upstairs. It bothered me that I didn't even know what Annabeth and I were. She had kissed me earlier today, but was it a friendship kiss? Do people even do friendship kisses anymore? I wanted to pull out my hair from this frustration. As I was walking to my room, I thought about earlier today.

_Annabeth was talking to Maria, her eyes twinkling with happiness. I gulp and try to process what I'm going to say. Annabeth caught my eye and smiled. She said something to Maria and walked to me._

"_Hey, Seaweed Brain!" She playfully punched me in the arm._

_I winced and rubbed my arm. _

"_Seriously, you bathed in River Styx and that hurt?" She rolled her eyes._

"_Yeah, your amazing strength broke through the invulnerably." I laughed and looked at her. _

"_Hey, can you come over tonight?" I asked her, trying to make it seem normal as asking to borrow her homework. She smiled._

"_Sure! I'll be there at five. Just like old times." She answered, smiling at me. I turned around, hoping she couldn't see my red face._

I ran into my room and closed the door. I looked down at what I was wearing. Tee shirt and jeans. Did Annabeth think this was good enough? I gave up and decided just to take a shower.

**Changing to: ANNABETH P.O.V **

I walked up to Percy's apartment and ran my fingers through my hair. I had left it natural but pinned back some of it with a diamond clip. After calling Silena for advice on what to wear, I ended up only taking some of it. I was wearing a tank top with ruffles and shorts with pink sparkly flip flops.

Knocking on the door, I realized I was nervous. I didn't realize why I was. This was Percy I was talking about! He drooled! I exhaled and the door opened to reveal his mom's face. Sally, Percy's mom, was so understanding and nice.

"Annabeth, dear! You look so nice! Percy is taking shower and he should be done in a couple minutes! Would you like anything to drink, sweetie?" Sally hugged and guided me inside as she closed the door.

"Thank you, Mrs. Jackson! I'll just wait for him to come down. I don't need anything to drink though." I smiled at her. I glanced up the stairs and listened to the shower run.

"Call me Sally! You should know that by now! Go along and head upstairs! I'll yell when it's dinner." Sally grinned, obviously happy that Percy still had me as a friend. Frankly, even though Percy is so good-looking, he has trouble making friends. I blushed, realizing I had admitted to myself he was good-looking.

"Thanks, I'll be heading upstairs." I walked towards Percy's room and saw that the door was open. The shower stopped as I sat on his bed. My eyes wandered to the picture on his desk. I got up and held the picture frame in my hands. It was a picture of Percy, Grover, and I standing in front of Camp Half Blood. A throat cleared behind me and I jumped a little. "Percy," I said, turning around.

I immediately blushed because Percy wasn't wearing a shirt. He had been working out apparently. After his dip in the River Styx, he had seemed stronger. He always looked like nothing would stand in his way. Walking over, he smiled at me. "We barely got to talk today!"

"Yeah." I agreed, still looking at his stomach. He seemed to notice and raised an eyebrow at me. I blushed and we stared at each other. His vibrant green eyes were imprinted into my brain, I could recognize him just by looking at them.

Realizing what we were doing, I cleared my throat and we broke eye contact. If I wasn't mistaken, his face was red. He scratched his neck and pointed towards his bathroom.

"I'll be right back, to you know. Put on a shirt."

I nodded, watching him walk away to get dressed properly. Memories began to flash back to me. Us fighting together, laughing together, almost dying together. Percy was my best friend, and I don't know what I would do without him.

As I was about to sit down again, a scream erupted from downstairs. I immediately grabbed my knife that I always hid behind my shirt. I gripped it tightly and swerved when I heard Percy run from the bathroom. He had heard it too because Riptide was out of pen form already. We met eyes and ran downstairs to confront the scream.

Percy shoved me behind him as we walked down the stairs like he was afraid I would get hurt. He had been like that ever since I took the knife for him. I was about to argue with him that I could fight just as well as he could before he took a dip in Styx but he stopped abruptly. I peeked over his shoulder and gasped. Sally was being held from her feet from an empousa.

**Hey guys! I uploaded this chapter even though I got no reviews ): because I wanted you guys to see how you liked it! If you do review, no harsh ones because this is my first one! Thanks! I really appreciate anything. :) xoxoxoxo Five reviews for next chapter? ?**


	4. Chapter 4 (Both POV)

**_A/N: Hey guys! I want to thank every single one of you guys for reviewing! It makes me so happy that you guys enjoy my first ever fan-fic! Hope you guys like this chapter and enjoy, my loves :) To clear things up to a reader, this is a fanfiction so I wanted to make it my own way in how Annabeth and Percy get together after the Titan War (:_**

_ I peeked over his shoulder and gasped. Sally was being held from her feet from an empousa._

"Perseus Jackson." She hissed, her forked tongue darting in and out of her mouth. Percy leaped forward and slashed but she was fast. I jumped and rolled underneath his legs, stabbing her in the foot. She hissed at me, her eyes glowing vividly. Instead of attacking me, she attacked Percy, dropping Sally in the process. I understood Percy's next move and stabbed the empousa while Percy caught Sally. He draped her on the couch and stared at me. I understood and we stood back to back.

The empousa stopped and glared.

"I'm Ursane and no demi-god shall mess with me!" She screamed.

I got close to her, pulling Percy with me and threw my knife at her. I hit precisely in her eye and Ursane pulled it out, throwing it on the ground. She was injured, but not gone.

Her eyes darted back and forth analyzing us.

Percy stepped forward and slashed the air in a perfect arc but didn't hit her. Ursane was taken aback and I took that moment to retrieve my knife and as I turned around, I saw her aiming for Percy. I ran, not grabbing my knife and punched her. She smiled, and I realized too late. She knew that I was going to come and protect him. Ursane attacked and I fell, clutching my leg.

"ANNABETH!" Percy's face was pale and he looked at Ursane.

I crawled to the corner and got my knife. Watching Percy, he stabbed and slashed. Calculating his motions, his left arm went up and I yelled.

He looked at me and I threw my knife. Percy reached up and caught it. "It's better off if you die now. Bigger plans await you that will make you wish you died now, Jackson." Ursane hissed.

His eyes squinted and his eyes were averted to the sink. I watched the stream of water flow and turn into a whirling tornado. Ursane seemed to notice and she turned around. Percy slashed her with Riptide and she hissed. Percy swung Riptide at her lower back and stabbed her with my knife. She dissolved.

"Bye now." I muttered.

Percy ran to me. I thought that was sweet considering his mom was unconscious on the couch.

"Not again," He put his face in his hands and sat next to me. I winced as I let go of the injury.

"It's okay." I muttered, trying to lighten his anxiety. It didn't work. He got up and ran around the kitchen like a maniac grabbing items off the counters. He came back with a wet washcloth, bandages, ice pack, and ambrosia.

My eyes fluttered and I felt drowsy. Percy touched my face delicately, as if I were made of glass.

"Stay with me, Annabeth. Take this." He gave me a square of ambrosia and I ate a piece.

Energy surged through my body and my leg didn't hurt as much. I watched Percy clean my leg and wrap a bandage around it. I positioned myself more upward so I was staring at him completely.

"Percy, this isn't good. We need to head to camp, after we help fix up your mom and this apartment. They found her, Percy." I said, breathing heavily. His sea green eyes bore into mine.

"I know. One down, a billion more to go." He muttered. His hair flopped in his face and he got up, brushing it out of the way. "I'm going to go help my mom wake up. You stay there."

I listened to him, but it was hard to stay comfortable against a hard wall. Before I knew it, my eyes closed and I fell asleep.

**Switching to Percy's P.O.V**

I finished waking up my mom and explaining to her what had happened.

"Percy, I think it would be best if you found Annabeth a proper place to lay and recover." My mom said, her eyebrows raising as she looked behind me. I turned around and say Annabeth sleeping against the wall.

"Yeah, you might be right about that." I said stupidly. I walked over and awkwardly positioned her to be picked up. Picking her up bridal style, I had to make sure her leg wouldn't get squished. I turned around and saw my mom cleaning up the mess that was left behind.

She waved as if to say she didn't need my help to clean. "Are you sure?" I asked. I mean, the tables were overturned and the sink was flooding with water.

"Yes, Percy. I got it." She turned around and picked up the broken vase. I walked upstairs with Annabeth in my arms. Kicking the door open to my room, I stubbed my toe. Annabeth stirred and I carefully put her on my bed. I didn't know what to do now. I stood there for a while, like an idiot.

Annabeth's statement earlier flashed back to me and I remembered I needed to contact Chiron.

**No cliffhangers here! Okay, so, how about three more reviews for the next chapter! ;) even though I always set a goal for reviews, I will probably still upload when I don't reach that goal... Okay now, till' next time ! xoxoxoxo**


	5. The Train Ride (Both POV's)

**A/N: Sorry, guys! I keep procrastinating to update but here is the next chapter! I think it's appropriate to upload since it's Easter! Happy Easter and I cannot emphasize how much I love your reviews! I seriously was not going to update today (I pre-wrote half the story already and I'm uploading bits at a time) because I was scared you guys didn't like my other chapters but looking at the reviews, I DID! Thank you sooooooooooooo much for reviewing, it brings me smiles! Now, done with this note, and off to the story! **

* * *

Annabeth POV

_Percy lay in the corner, his arms chained to a metal pole hanging above his head. _

"_Master, will we kill him now?" A voice echoed. For some reason, the voice seemed to be coming from everywhere, not from one source. _

"_No, we will need him for awaiting plans." A man descended from the corner, almost levitating. His eyes were dark and hair reached down to his shoulders._

_Percy stirred from the corner, his eyes opening. He tried to wriggle out of his chains but the man just looked at him. The man snapped and Percy groaned, the chains tightening. Blood dripped out of his mouth and his eyes were watering. "Now?" The voice hissed. _

"_Yes." The man answered. _

_A rumble echoed and Percy slumped, not breathing. The voice cackled and the man turned. His eyes wandered the room and landed on me. I felt pain and heard a scream. Percy's._

I woke up with a start, screaming. My eyes fluttered open and I shot up. Wincing, I realized I was putting pressure on my leg. Footsteps thundered up the stairs and Percy flung the door open.

His eyes were wide and he ran to me. I began to cry, not knowing why.

"It's okay, it was only a dream." He sat on the bed and awkwardly wrapped his hands around me and I sobbed.

"When you want to talk about it, I'll listen." He muttered. I pushed myself away, shaking. I couldn't deal with him always having to protect me. I needed to protect him as well.

"Percy." My voice cracked. "We need to leave now." Expecting Percy to argue, he just nodded silently, his eyes full of sorrow.

Switching to Percy's P.O.V

Ever since Annabeth's dream, she barely talked. She wouldn't tell me anything about it. What did I do? Whenever she locked eyes with me, she turned around as if she couldn't even look at me. The train whizzed forward, bringing us to Long Island. Annabeth sat next to me, her eyes focused outside the window. We had contacted Chiron earlier and he told us to come to camp immediately, as long as we kept a low profile.

"Annabeth?" I mustered up the courage to speak. After half an hour of silence, I figured I should say something but at the same time, I was afraid Annabeth would punch me or something. She is not the nicest person when she's mad. Although, technically, I didn't even know if she was mad. I felt her turn and her intense stormy gray eyes gazed into mine.

I expected her to yell at me but she just took my hand. I relaxed, liking the feeling of her hand in mine. My face turned red and Annabeth lay her head down on my chest. I didn't pull her closer, but I held her, letting her know that I was here. Always.

Switching to Annabeth's P.O.V

My eyes fluttered open and I gazed up to see Percy. His eyes were closed and he was sleeping. Looking around, I realized that I had fallen asleep in his arms for a couple hours. My face burned and I quickly pulled away, waking him up as well.

"Huh, what? Where are we?" He drowsily questioned and rubbed his eyes.

"Ten minutes away from camp." I answered. Percy and I quickly straightened up and packed all of our items together.

The train came to a stop and I got up, Percy following me. We walked down the lane and stepped off. Percy gave the driver cash and got off the train. We watched the train leave into the distance. The sun rays glowed around us and the breeze picked up, making my hair flow around. I looked at Percy and his eyes color seemed to dance with the sun, green to blue. His dark hair swept across his forehead and we looked at each other.

In that moment, I realized how much Percy meant to me. We had been through so much together and he never let me down. Realizing that I was staring, I cleared my throat and broke eye contact.

"Uhh… I think we should get going." He muttered, clearly frustrated. Confused, I followed him to Camp Half-Blood.

* * *

**Hope you guys enjoyed it. It was a tad short but whatever. Two more reviews for the next chapter! Try to make them nice because I am horrible with dealing with criticism! I do understand you have to face it but I just get offended easily. Haha, sorry for giving you guys my life story but review! Until next time, xoxoxoxo**


End file.
